Acceptance
by DLMalfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco come clean about thier two year relationship.


Hey, just another OneShot. I posted this a while ago but i posted it as a 'G' rating and kinda suspended my account, so like the rest of my fics im listing it as a 'R', just to be safe. Thanks to Laura, my BETA, again.

* * *

**Acceptance**

The soft sounds of heavy panting could be heard echoing off the smooth stone walls of the Room of Requirement as the two boys curled up together after reaching blissful completion. Draco Malfoy lay sprawled out on his back in the soft four poster bed, Harry Potter's head resting on his chest that was rising and falling as he tried to regain his breath, arms wrapped lovingly around each other.

"That was…" Harry panted.

"Yeah…" Draco replied breathlessly.

"I'm mean before it was……" Harry continued softly, using the same breathless tone as his lover.

"Yeah…." Draco replied again, his heart beat slowly slowing from its fast pace.

"But this time……" Harry said his voice in silent wonder as he finally regained his breathing.

"Yeah……" Draco replied once again, not needing his lover to even finish his sentences.

The two lay for what seemed like an eternity, just basking in the after glow of the best sex they had experienced, and in almost two long years together they had a lot to compare it to.

After they had completely regained them selves they lay staring up at the ceiling of the room they had come to know as their safe haven since the begging of sixth year. Draco idly running his hands through the dark ebony locks of his partners head and Harry tracing lazy circles on his lovers' chest.

"I want to tell them." Harry broke the silence after a moment.

"I know." Draco replied, expecting this statement for some time now.

"I want you to be with me." Harry said as he placed a small kiss on Draco's flat stomach.

"And I will." Draco responded honestly. "What will you tell them?" He asked after a brief pause.

It took Harry a moment to ponder the question that had been plaguing his mind since the relationship began before he answered.

"The truth. That you're my boyfriend and I love you." He replied with determination.

"No." Draco said suddenly biting his lip nervously. "Don't tell them I'm your boyfriend." And with all the courage he could muster he reached into the pocket of his pants lying discarded on the floor and produced a small black felt box and presented it to Harry.

"Tell them I'm your fiancé." He said softy opening the box to display a beautiful gold and silver band to Harry.

Harry sat up and stared stunned at the ring offered to him. It was truly magnificent yet breathtakingly simple. The ring split into two different metals. Gold on the top, silver on the bottom, each meeting the other, slightly rippled, in the center.

"D-Draco……" Harry said breathlessly.

"Will you marry me Harry?" Draco asked hopefully to the boy he loved more then life it's self.

"It's…… Draco……… I……" Harry chocked before wrapping his arms around the blonde' neck and allowing the few stray tears to roll down his cheek onto the blondes bare shoulder.

"Harry?" Draco squeaked nervously.

"Of course I will marry you." Harry sobbed into the boys shoulder before pulling away a smiling widely at his future husband.

"You mean it?" Draco asked with a gleam in his eyes, and with Harry's enthusiastic nod he removed the engagement ring from the box and placed it on Harry's finger drawing the smaller boy into a passionate kiss

* * *

"You sure you're ready for this babe?" Draco asked Harry worryingly. "We could do this some where more private you know?" He finished indicating his head to the massive doors of the Great Hall they were now standing in front of.

It was early Sunday morning, two days after Draco had proposed, four days before the end of seventh year, and Harry had finally drawn up all his courage to tell his friends about the pending wedding, something they had spent all Saturday organising.

"If I don't do it now," Harry said, clutching the blondes hand, "then I will never do it."

"But in the Great Hall?" Draco asked raising an eye brow curiously.

"I want every one to know at once." Harry replied giving the blonde a quick kiss and a smile. "Not just Ron and Hermione."

With a nod from Draco they released hands and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

All at once the dinning hall went silent as the two boy's strode in side by side determinedly making their way to the Gryffindor table and in front of Ron and Hermione, the only two in hall who had yet to notice the boy's entrance.

"Hi guys." Harry said nervously to his two best friends.

"Hi Harry." Hermione replied raising her head to meet Harry in greeting, the shock of seeing Draco instantly halting any other comments she might have had.

"Hiya Ha……….WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT MALFOY?" Ron shouted venomously upon noticing the blonde standing to the right, and slightly behind, his best friend.

Despite Draco's best efforts, the feud between himself and the youngest Weasley male had never adjusted. Since his and Harry's relationship had begun he had tried his hardest to act civil to Harry's friends. Hermione only chose to ignore him, staying out of his way completely, while Ron had simply not acknowledged any attempt at civility and had even begun seeking out fights with the blonde. Harry had tried his hardest to dampen the rift between the two and in the end told Draco to fight back but only if needed be.

"Ron calm down." Hermione scolded, placing a firm hand on the red heads shoulder.

"What's he doing here Harry?" Ron hissed, throwing Draco an ugly sneer.

Harry sighed. "I……_We_ have something to tell you."

It was then that Hermione noticed that Draco was lightly clutching to the back of Harry's robes and she let out an audible gasp.

"Oh my." She exclaimed. "Harry? When? I had no idea!"

Harry smiled at his bushy haired friend. It was always a sign that he and Draco had been keeping their secret well hidden that even Hermione hadn't caught on.

"A while now." Harry said with a shrug and another smile.

"What?... 'Mione? …… Harry?... What's going on?" Ron asked nervously, gazing between the two.

Hermione lent over and whispered something in boyfriend's ear, causing his face to turn the same color as his hair before he exploded.

"WHAT!" He shouted as he jumped from his seat and looked and Hermione like she was crazy. "HARRY! NO!" He finished looking accusingly at the raven haired boy in front of him.

Harry gave a meek smile and a small nod to confirm what Hermione had told Ron.

Ron took a moment to calm down slightly. "How long." He grated out between clenched teeth as his gaze shifter between the two boy's in front of him.

"Just under two years." Harry offered in a small voice, not meeting eyes with his friend.

"T-two years?" Ron spluttered. "TWO YEARS!" He shouted angrily for the entire student body, who was now watching with wrapped attention, to hear.

"You lied to us for two years!" Ron again shouted out angrily. "You've been sleeping with this basted since sixth year!" He finished just as loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Draco, causing the students to gasp in realisation to what the argument was about.

"Ron, calm down and listen." Harry pleaded.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Ron yelled furiously. "I will NOT fucking CALM DOWN. Y-you traitor!" He finished as he slammed his fist down on the table, causing the remains of his breakfast to fly across the table.

"Now listen hear Weasley." Draco said warningly from beside Harry.

"No, no, no." Ron said hysterically pointing his finger again at the blonde. "You do not tell me what to do. I'm disgusted at you Harry." He finished with a look at the raven haired teen before he climbed over his seat and angrily fled the great hall.

Harry let out a sigh as he watched his best friend flee the great hall and rested back into his lovers embrace.

"Harry, sit down." Hermione said softly but demandingly.

Harry and Draco climbed over the bench and sat down facing the bushy haired Gryffindor before Draco pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, well aware of all the eyes that were on them now.

"When Harry?" Hermione asked in a small but understanding voice.

"When did we become friends?" Harry asked. "Or lovers?"

Hermione fidgeted slightly at the word 'lovers' but answered any way. "Friends."

"On the train to Hogwarts." Harry answered truthfully. "Beginning of sixth year. You and Ron went off to a Prefects meeting. That's when Draco stormed into the compartment."

"Go on." Hermione urged.

"Well," Harry begun.

* * *

_Flashback._

Ron and Hermione had just left the compartment to go attended the annual start of term prefects meeting in another end of the train. Harry sighed to himself. It had been another dreadful summer at the Dursley's, worst still this year because of Sirius' death.

Before Harry could delve to deep in the memories of his recently deceased Godfather the compartment door slid open furiously and in stormed an irate Draco Malfoy mumbling under his breath.

"Stupid……Father……Pansy." He mumbled angrily.

"Alright Malfoy?" Harry asked attentively. He didn't know why he cared about the blondes well being but he was bored at the moment at grateful for the distraction.

Malfoy spun around quickly, surprised at the other presence in the compartment who had called his name.

"Oh…… Potter, its you." He said absently.

"What's got you all bad and moody?" Harry asked cheekily though generously curious.

"That bitch Parkinson." Draco said before even considering who he was talking to. "She won't keep her filthy hands to herself." He finished angrily as he sat down a facing Harry.

"May I?" Draco said, asking for permission to sit in the compartment with the raven haired boy, even though he had already sat.

"Sure." Harry replied. Silently wondering why he had yet to kick the annoying git out on his ass.

"Thanks." Draco said to the floor. "So…… What's new with you Potter?" Draco asked looking up with a wide smile on his face.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"So that's when it first started." Harry finished telling Hermione. "After that we kinda kept bumping into each other, a lot." He finished with a smile up at the blonde who was currently fiddling with the ring on Harry's finger.

"So you instantly became friends? Just like that?" Hermione asked with a frown on her face.

"No not instantly." Harry said with a smile. "After about a week of running into each other we decided to sit down and talk a few things out…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"This is becoming a regular occurrence for us Potter." Draco said with a slightly friendly smirk. "A guy would come to think he was being stalked."

"Very funny Malfoy." Harry said as he sat down near the blonde by the lake.

Every day since the train the two seemed to run into each other when either was feeling slightly depressed. Neither had actually spoken to the other much, both just sitting quiet in the other person's company.

"What's up?" Harry asked noticing Draco's less the happy mood.

"My father." Draco replied throwing a stone at the giant squid in the lake. "Keep's sending me letters about my future as a Malfoy." He finished with a sour look on his face.

"And I take it your not happy about that?" Harry asked.

Draco shot Harry a sarcastic look before standing up and starting to pace.

"Why can't he understand?" Draco said furiously as he began to vent his frustration. "I don't want to marry the bitch! I don't even like her!"

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Parkinson." Draco hissed loudly causing the birds in a near by tree to fly away startled.

"You two dating right?" Harry inquired.

Draco let out a snort. "Yeah right. I wouldn't touch the beast with a ten foot pole!"

"What?" Draco asked noticing the funny look Harry was giving him.

"N-Nothing." Harry said. "It's just that, well rumor has it you two do it like, well, rabbits." Harry said with a small laugh.

"Gross." Draco said with sour look.

"Well what about one of the other girls you've been with?" Harry asked curiously. "Why doesn't your father want you to marry them? Why Parkinson?"

"There are no other girl's." Draco sighed before spinning on his heel's to face Harry. "And I swear if you tell anyone that Potter I will kill you." He shot warningly.

"Secrets safe with me Draco." Harry replied honestly, not even noticing using the boy's first name.

"And as for why Parkinson?" Draco continued. "Cause she's a pureblood." Draco said in mock interpretation of his fathers voice.

"So what are you doing about it?" Harry asked Draco as he sat back down next to him.

"Nothing." Draco sighed. "Hopefully when this war is over, my father will be either dead or in Azkaban. If not, well then say good bye to the Malfoy name."

"You'd really give up your name to get out of it?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I'd kill my own father to get out of it!" The blonde said.

"Wow." Harry awed at the determination in the boy's eyes. "So what about being a Death Eater?" Harry asked going for broke.

"Harry," Draco said, purposely using the other's first name. "I'm no more a Death Eater then you are."

"That's nice to know." Harry said with a smile.

"Friends?" Draco asked.

"Pardon?"

"You, me." Draco said, "Friends?" He asked again holding his hand out to Harry.

"I'd like that." Harry replied taking the blondes hand.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"So after that we met up as often as we could." Harry said with flourish. "At first it was a bit hard for Draco. I had the cloak and map to help me, but Draco had nothing, so after a few days I gave him my cloak."

"He has your cloak?" Hermione asked with surprise. "You told us you left it at the Dursley's!"

"Just a little white lie." Harry replied shyly as he sunk back further into Draco's arms. It seemed that at the moment the entire school was hanging on every word that was said, though the three of them just ignored it.

"S'okay." Hermione said with a shrug. "So how did you manage to meet with out us knowing?"

"Well that was easy." Harry said with a smirk. "For the first couple of days we met up whenever you had prefect meetings with Ron. Then we started meeting at night by the lake. But one night Dumbledore caught us together after curfew and asked us to his office. We though we were done for."

* * *

_Flashback_

"So explain to me boy's" Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. "What the two of you were doing out this late at night?"

"Well you see sir……" Harry trailed off not knowing what to say.

"The thing of it is." Draco spoke up in defense. "Harry and I have somewhat formed a friendship." He finished.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow. "While I am truly happy for the two of you, it leads me to wonder why you would be meeting so late of a night."

Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably before answering. "You see sir, nobody knows, and we want to keep it that way."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked raising his other eye brow. "Why would that be?"

"My father." Draco said with venom. "He would not approve and some way try and use me to hurt Harry." He finished defiantly.

"And 'Mione and Ron wouldn't approve sir." Harry said in a small voice.

"I see." Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "Not to worry boy's your secret is safe with me. Though it is rather dangerous meeting in the Hall's late at night, maybe we could find away around this?" He finished with a wide grin.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"So Dumbledore was in on it?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Well yeah." Harry said giving the Headmaster a smile at the staff table. It seemed even the staff were eager to hear the tale.

"Dumbledore came up with the first idea." Draco spoke for the first time they had sat down.

"Room of Requirement." Harry explained. "We would meet there, every night at eleven and leave at around two, or some times we stayed the night and left before any one else woke." He finished with a grin.

"What else did you plan?" Hermione asked excitedly. She was long over the shock of the two together; she was more interested on how they had kept it from her in so long.

"Well the second plan was Draco's idea." Harry said as he raised his arm behind him and stroked Draco's cheek lovingly, causing many 'awe's' from the neighboring girls.

"But for it we had to let Sev in on the plan." Draco finished.

"Wait a minute. Snape knew?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Just exactly how many people knew?"

"Um…Four." Harry said as he went through the short list. "Dumbledore, Sev…um I mean Snape, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey."

"Pomfrey?" Hermione asked with a raised brow. "Why Pomfrey?"

"Well Draco got really sick one week in the first term." Harry said with a shrug. "And we had to explain to her why I was visiting all the time."

"OK." Hermione said with a nod. "So what was the second plan?"

"Multiple Detentions." Draco said with a dashing smile.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Haven't you ever noticed that Snape has been giving me more detentions then usual lately?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No more then normal." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Well he has." Harry replied. "It was all part of the plan. Gave me an excuse to leave earlier to meet Draco. After a while we had to let McGonagall in on it to so it wouldn't seem too strange."

"Ingenious." Hermione said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "The next plan was my idea." He finished with a mischievous smile.

"Yours?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and the best and hardest of the lot." Draco said with a laugh.

"Operation Get Hermione and Ron Together!" Harry said with joy.

"OH my God!" Hermione said slapping her hand on her forehead. "That's why you were constantly sending us off together."

"Yep!" Harry said childishly. "And it worked brilliantly. With you two so caught up in each other you never noticed when Draco would pass notes and whisper stuff to me."

"Sneaky little Devil." Hermione exclaimed with a smile. "So when did you finally, you know." She finished with a blush.

"Get together?" Harry asked and continued at Hermione's nod. "About four months into first term."

"How?" She asked eagerly.

"It was when Draco was in hospital." Harry said with pain in his eyes. "He developed a fever one night and took a turn for the worst."

Upon seeing the sad look in Hermione's eyes Harry perked up. "He got better though!" he said giving the blonde a kiss and causing every one around them to laugh.

"Very funny Harry." Hermione said with a smile. "Continue."

"Well," Harry said taking a look around and noticing all the near by students leaning in expectantly. "I knew for a while I was attracted to him, just never did anything about it. Then when the fever broke," Harry continued looking around nervously, "I was kinda delirious. Crying and all that, and when Madame Pomfrey told me he was going to be fine I kinda kissed him and told him I loved him." He finished with a blush.

The majority of the students in the hall gave out an audible sigh of relief; some of the girls even seemed to be crying.

"What did he do?" One of the girls from the audience shouted.

"I kissed him back!" Draco said mockingly hurt by the comment. "Told him I loved him too. Then kinda threw up and passed out." He finished with an impish grin. "Hey they had just got my fever down!" He exclaimed after noticing some of the horrified looks on people's faces.

"So you've been boyfriends ever since?" Hermione asked.

"Well no." Harry said blushing. "We were boyfriends up until Friday." He finished.

"Now were engaged." Draco said happily holding Harry's hand up for Hermione to inspect the ring.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed in delight. "It's beautiful."

"I know." Harry sighed dreamily causing many of the girls to sigh along with him.

"So, after you got together you met the same as you usually did?" Hermione asked after she had finished inspecting the ring.

"Yep." Draco answered. "Except for a lot of sex!"

"Dra-co." Harry whined slowly turning redder in the face.

"Sorry love." Draco said with a kiss to Harry's forehead, causing all the girls to swoon.

"It was a few weeks after the hospital that we, umm, never mind." Harry said hiding his face in embarrassment.

"So," Hermione said leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear so no one else could hear. "Was he you first, and you his?"

He blushed darkly before nodding his head up and down causing Hermione to smile and every one else to groan because they did not hear the question.

"So!" Hermione said loudly. "When's the wedding?"

"You really ok with this?" Harry asked the bushy haired girl skeptically.

"Oh course I am Harry!" she exclaimed. "If he makes you happy."

"He does." Harry replied with a fond smile to the man he loved. "Mid July." He finished answering Hermione's question.

"You'll be a witness of course?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Me?" Hermione squealed with delight. "Of course."

"Great." Harry said with a smile. "Dumbledore's agreed yesterday to do the ceremony."

"That's wonderful Harry." Hermione said kindly. "Then what are you doing? Only a few days left to end of year."

"We're moving into the Manor." Draco replied. "Then after the wedding we have been offered jobs here." He finished.

"Thank you." Harry said to Hermione. "For accepting this." He finished with a long loving kiss to his soon to be husband.

* * *


End file.
